


Hold Me Much Closer

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the prospect of cuddling Senga all day, Fujigaya thinks that even coffee can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Much Closer

Fujigaya groans before he's even awake at something nudging his shoulder. He's tired and dead and feels all heavy and numb and just wants to keep sleeping.

"Gaya~" A voice sings softly, the touch still urging him to wake up. "It's past eleven. Time to wake up."

Fujigaya tries to object, but his mouth doesn't quite cooperate yet and he ends up with something garbled, and decides that pulling the covers over his head like a five-year-old is probably more efficient.

Senga laughs and the covers are pulled down again, so Fujigaya tries a whine instead. There's not much success there either, as he feels a weight over his side and involuntarily tips from lying on side to his back. Then there are lips on his cheek in a gentle kiss.

"Hey. Don't you wanna spend your day with me?" The question is soft, a little amused, and Fujigaya can't deny that he does. He just doesn't want the day to start yet.

He's about to whine a little more even though he's starting to accept that he has to wake up soon, but then there are warm plush lips against his own. It's just a tiny kiss, but then there's another. And another. Eventually Fujigaya's had it with the teasing and has to raise his arms to wrap around Senga to make him stay long enough for Fujigaya to respond to the kiss.

It's just that as soon as Fujigaya's actively participating, Senga breaks the kiss with a puff of laughter. "I knew that'd wake you up."

"I hate you." Fujigaya mutters as he blinks his eyes open, squinting at the light before he can make out Senga leaning on his elbows above him, smiling sweetly and looking way too awake considering his crazy bed-hair and that he's still wearing pyjamas.

"That's a shame, because I love you." Senga tells him, and Fujigaya just mutters that yeah so maybe that had been a lie. "Are you hungover?"

Fujigaya takes a moment to feel if he is, not sure if his limbs are sore and numb from tour final or drinking after tour final. "I don't know. ... Maybe a little."

"You should be, you were hilarious last night." Senga grins in a way that makes Fujigaya groan and shove at him, because he's sure there is a story he will hear forever about last night. "No I promise, you're gonna love this one. I was just about to go get a glass of water, and then you come out of the bathroom, topless and all 'Kento! There's a hot half-naked dude in your bathroom, what's he doing there?'"

Senga laughs while he talks and Fujigaya frowns as he tries to focus on that Senga's making fun of him rather than how damn cute he is when he smiles. "Well, I clearly don't like the thought of you sneaking in hot guys and hiding them in your bathroom?"

Senga just laughs at him, sitting up. "You were really cute, like, seriously upset."

Fujigaya rolls his eyes, a little embarrassed because he doesn't remember that.

"Hey." Senga says, and then there are fingertips running along Fujigaya's cheek. "I made you breakfast."

"What?" Fujigaya feels his body come alive a little at the idea of coffee, and he can't for the life of him understand how Senga can look so fresh and pretty after a day like yesterday. Tour finals and after party and then you're normally dead for two days.

Senga nods towards the bedside table, where there is a coffee cup and a bowl of fruit and strawberries, and Fujigaya feels his heart warm at the fact that Senga knows exactly what he wants.

"Come back here." Fujigaya demands, reaching out for Senga who gladly crawls into his embrace, settling with his head against Fujigaya's chest with a small sigh of contentment. "I love you. Lots."

"Thought you hated me for waking you." Senga teases, but then makes a little purring sound when Fujigaya's fingers starts playing with his hair, taming it into something like a hairstyle again. "... Can we stay in bed today? Just like this?"

"Mm." Fujigaya agrees, thinking that that sounds absolutely wonderful. "Sounds good."

They lie like that for a while, and Fujigaya feels like he could drift back to sleep like this, with Senga so close he can smell his shampoo. He'd like him under the covers is all.

"Your coffee's getting cold." Senga comments, but there's no real urging behind the words.

"I don't care." Fujigaya grumbles as he starts tugging at the covers to get them out from under Senga's weight. "Come closer."

When Senga obeys, cuddling even closer under the warmth of the covers, Fujigaya thinks that even coffee can wait, because a day alone with nothing to do is something they so rarely get.

 

~*~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthdayfic for unmeiboy, which I totally forgot I should write until the day before, and she wished for feel-good fujisen, so I tried my best :3


End file.
